The Sandman's daughter
by anime-queen46
Summary: A STORY BY ROXY BELLA KATH. A new enemy attacks and it's target is the Sandman and his family, fearing for their daughter the sandman and his wife go into hiding and have Bunnymund raise their child as his own.
1. Thanks

New story from roxy bella kath previously known as Lily bloom spring sprit. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

It was raining hard that night, thunder and lightning flashed outside the warren. I was inside my house settling in for the evening in front of the fireplace with a good book when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who would be out in this storm?" I asked myself as I stood up to find out.

Cautiously I opened the door and saw Starlight. A woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black snow jacket and pants. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if she was holding something and I also saw Sandy standing right beside her, the pair of them were soaking wet.

"Can we come in? There is not much time," Starlight ask me.

"Of course," I said a bit confused and opened the door more to let them in.

"So what is going on ya guys?" I ask closing the door.

Sandy used his dream sand ta say _'your ur last hope.' _

I was really confused at this point as I stared at them and asked, "what do ya mean?"

Starlight unzip her jacket ta show me a sleeping baby girl. I was shocked to say the least to see the tiny bundle and couldn't stop staring at her.

"This is Bella our baby daughter," Starlight said.

"Ok but what does Bella have ta do with me being yer last hope?" I asked.

"Ava Black, Pitches older sister is after both me and Sandy and we need Bella safe. If Ava finds out about her she will try to kill her as well so we were hoping that...that you would take care of her of us," Starlight said looking desperate for her child's safety.

I rubbed a paw over my face feeling way too tired to be dealing with these sorts of things at this hour. After a few minutes I sighed and looked them.

"Ok sheila I'll take care of her," I said with a smile.

_'Thank you so much bunny'_ Sandy said as Star was having her last hug with Bella.

"No problem mate," I said as I smiled and Starlight handed Bella ta Sandy for his last hug.

I felt awful for them as I watched my friend hug his daughter one more time and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her ta me.

"We must go now and thank you again Bunny," Starlight said before leaving with Sandman.

I waved to them as they took off into the night and closed the door behind me and locked it for the night. Then I looked down at the precious bundle in ma arms and smiled at the little girl affectionately as she woke up.

"Hey there little Bella" I said and all she did was make drool bubbles in reply making me chuckle.

"Come on, let's go make ya up a bed ta sleep in until I get ya a cot yeah," I said walking inta my room.

* * *

Short chapter to start but more to come. Don't forget to review readers!


	2. 17 years later

alright new chapter already! Don't forget to review everybody :)

* * *

_17 years later._

Bunny p.o.v

It has been 17 since Bella came into my life and Sandy and Starlight still had not come back. I look over at a picture on the counter and I smile at it seeing how much Bella has grown up to look like her mother. She still believes without a doubt that I am her and as much as I want to tell her the truth I just have this feeling that I shouldn't. Anyway I was in the kitchen getting breakfast while she was in her room doing homework, as I work I try not to hear the Taylor Swift songs blaring from her room.

Bella's P.O.V

I was on my bed on my laptop doing history homework while listening to 'never getting back together' by Taylor Swift. I am failing history badly so needless to say I was not the happiest person this morning after doing an all-nighter.

"Bella breakfast!" I hear my father call out.

"I am never going ta get this done" I groaned to myself as I ever so gracefully stumbled out of bed grumbling under my breath till I got to the kitchen. When I walked in I hoped I looked like I hadn't been up all night…again.

"G'day pa," I greeted.

"Ello love sleep well?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, like a baby" I said lying through my teeth.

"Ok now tell me this, if you slept well last night, or at all even, then why are ya still in your pj's? By now ya should be dressed for school.

_'Crud'_ I thought realizing I was caught but tried to smile innocently at him to not get in to much trouble.

"Try telling me the truth this time, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked not looking amused.

"None," I admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked putting his hands on his hips as he went into mama bunny mode.

"History test," I said with a yawn

"That doesn't mean ya stay up all night love," he replied with a glare before he put my toast down in front of me.

"I was studying," I said defending myself as I started to eat.

"Studying or cramming? Cramming is what people do when they leave it to the last minute, studying is what people do other the course of the time they know about the test so they can rest," he scolded me.

"I know I know," I said just then the phone rang.

_'Saved by the bell'_ I thought.

"I got it," I said and went to answer the phone.

"Ello?" I answered.

"Hello is Bunny there?" a female's very bright but worried voice answered.

"Who is this?" I asked the unfamiliar voice.

"I am the Tooth fairy and you are?" she replied.

"His roommate," I joked before pulling the phone away from my ear and hand it ta pa.

"It's for ya," I said to him.

"Thanks love eat your breakfast," he said before turning away from him.

I nod and do as told while pa was talking for a while before he finished and sat down at the table with me. I soon fished eating and as I got up to go get ready for school I can't help but wonder what the phone call was about. I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before I grabbed my school bag.

"See ya later," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye love have fun" I nod as I walk out.

* * *

Ugh all nighters are evil necessities sometimes, especially when your a procrastinator like me lol. That's all for now till next time!


	3. Why didn't you tell me

Bella p.o.v  
The morning started off good with it being a beautiful day and all but like all good things some jerk has to go and ruin it for the rest of us.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Miss Australia," a voice said and I immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

I turned around to see my assumption was correct as the owner of the voice was a girl in the same class as me. She had waist long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a knee long white dress and black shoes.

"Back of Layla," I said not in the mood for Miss Attitude this morning.

"Aww don't I get to hear your accent?" she cooed in a mocking tone making my eye twitch.

I managed to keep my cool though and simply kept walking towards my locker and ignoring her completely which apparently was the wrong thing to do.

"Hey I was talking to you," Layla said as she shoved my back inta the wall and punched me right in the face.

"Ow!" I cried as I covered my nose which was bleeding badly.

"That is what you get for not listening," she said and stormed off.

Of course there was no teacher there ta see it but it's not like they would listen to me anyway since Layla plays this school like a freakin' harp. I only person I dared to trust in this teenage wasteland was my teacher Mr. E, the shop teacher. Speak of the devil he must of heard the princess shriek and walked into the hallway to find me in a bleeding crumpled mess on the floor.

"Bella what happened?" he asked concerned as he kneeled down ta me.

" L-L-Layla p-p-punched m-me," I explained as tears fell from being punched in such a tender spot.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse's office and we are going to need to call your father," he said as he gently helped me up with the arm not covering my nose.

"But.."

"No buts come on," Mr. E said sternly.

There was a tense silence as he took me ta the nurse office, when we got there the nurse took at my nose as I prayed it wasn't broken. While I was being looked over I noticed Mr. E picking up the phone and groaned knowing this day was not going to end well.

Bunny p.o.v

I was pantin' eggs until I heard the phone ring so I put the egg and brush down to answer the call.

"Ello?" I answered

"Hello, is this Mr. Bunnymund?" a man's voice replied back sounding unimpressed.

"Ya, whose askin'?" I asked ever suspicious of strangers.

"I'm Mr. E from spirit high and I am calling about your daughter Bella," he explained and for a second my heart stopped.

"Is everything ok?" I asked calmly but panicking in my head.

"It seems her and another girl had a disagreement and Bella got punched in the nose. I can't say for sure if it's broken she's being checked out by our nurse now. We will need you to come talk to us at the school and take Bella home," Mr. E explained.

"I'll be right there," I sighed before I hung up and made a tunnel to the school.

~ 5 mins later ~

Bunny p.o.v

When I arrived I quickly made my way to the front office, the secretary must have been expecting me because he didn't seem surprised to see a giant bunny burst into the main office. He shouldn't be surprised either way, after all this was a school for spirits and potential guardians. A safe place where newly made spirits can learn their crafts and understand what it was that they actually were. Without guidance the change could be a terrifying experience for the young spirits.

"Ello I'm here ta pick up Bella," I said.

"Down the hall and first door on the left," the office man replied kindly before going back to whatever it was that he was working on.

"Thank ya" I said before heading to where the guy told me to go.

I knocked on the door before I entered and saw the principle sitting behind his desk and Bella sitting in front of him with ice on her face.

"Hey love ya ok?" I asked concerned as I kneeled in front of her.

"I think so," she said and I growled protectively when I heard the pain in her voice.

"Why did ya get punched?" I asked.

"A bully," Bella mumbled.

This came as a shock ta me, I didn't know that she was being bullied. I didn't know what made me angrier, the fact that Bella got punched or the fact that this wasn't the first time.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya got bullied?" I demanded.

"Ah didn' wanna worry ya and ya always say ta be strong let nothing get ta ya" she answered.

"I know I said tha' but when ya gettin' bullied ya tell me love I don' want ta see ya hurt," I explained to her and then she look like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry pa," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I pulled her into a comforting hug and held her as I told her that everything was going to be ok. I kissed her head before turning to the principal.

"Who hit her?"


	4. the new face of darkness

After the principal explained everything that he knew to Pa, I was excused to go home for the rest of the day. We went back to the warren so that I could get my nose bandaged, Pa quickly led to the kitchen before getting the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Ya ok love?" Pa ask for the fiftieth time since we got home but who's counting.

"Yes," I replied rubbing my eyes a bit when the phones rings.

"I got it," Pa said before he turned away from me and answered the phone.

"Ello?"

Bunny p.o.v

I answered the phone ta hare a very worried tooth fairy on the other end of the phone and quickly went into guardian mode.

"Bunny we need your help, something is wrong," Tooth explained franticly.

"Woh wait slowly down what going on?" I asked in concern, it could never be good if Tooth was getting frantic.

"Just come down to the tooth place we need your help," she explained quickly and when I tried ta reply the line was already dead.

This couldn't have come at a worse time to have a guardian emergency but I couldn't ignore it either. With a heavy sigh I turned around to look at Bella who was staring at me confused and slightly worried.

_'She can't know, she's got enough on her plate'_ I thought to myself.

"Ok bella I need ta go a friend of mine needs a hand with some stuff. Will ya be ok on yer own?" I asked her.

"Of course I'll make sure to leave the doors unlocked, turn on the stove before leaving it unattended and talk to lots and lots of strangers," she replied sarcastically.

I gave her a warning look before she rolled her eyes at me and said, "yes Pa.

I shake my head at the ridiculous girl before kissing her forehead and leaving to go make sure Tooth was ok.

~ mean while ~

Tooth p.o.v

I was happily doing my job at the tooth place until I heard a dark chuckle. It was dark and menacing like Pitch but this voice was more feminine.

" Well, Well, well aren't we the busy little fairy," the woman's voice echoed throughout my home making it difficult to find her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked trying hard to cover up that I was beginning to feel afraid.

"Aaawww sacred are we?" she replied in a mocking tone.

"N-no," I stuttered in reply cursing myself for feeling this vulnerable around an enemy.

"Oh tooth fairy don't feel bad, I am a lot like my brother in regards to fear. I know the whos, what's and why's of every fear of every being," she explained before she gave another dark chuckle.

"So that would make you-"

"The sister of pitch" she said interrupting me and confirmed my suspicion.

I flew at her to attack but found just as fast as I moved, she moved faster. I looked around me to see where she went and found her where I was standing just moments before when she suddenly disapeared.

"Who are you?" I demanded looking around for her.

"Well I guess it would be fair for you to know my name" her voice said.

"But where is the fun in that?" she said with a chuckle.

"Ok if you don't tell me you name-"

"You'll what? Send the guardians after me" she laughed.

"Here's the thing I am Pitch's older sister. I am older and stronger then he is so it going to be a lot harder to defeat me. I will not make the same mistakes my brother did, now I think I have given you enough information for now bye bye," she said.

With that she was gone and the heaviness in the air from her presence had lifted. I stood frozen for a moment before I left and called the others to come right away.


	5. The truth comes out

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on behalf of the author but here we are with another chapter enjoy!

* * *

**Bunny's p.o.v**

After hearing what happened at Tooth's place I called North to tell him what happened. I didn't want to leave Bella behind so I took her with me since she already know all the others...well almost all them. Secretly I dreaded the day her parents would come for her because that meant the truth would come out and it might turn into the day Bella hated me forever. I hate that I've been lyin' to her all these years but the truth is that I don't think she is ready to know and I don't even know is Sandy and Starlight are alright.

**North's p.o.v**

I was working in my office when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't the yetis since they never knock. I stood up from my desk and walked over to the door a little confused. When I opened the door I was happy to see to old friends of mine that I haven't seen in years. My happiness quickly became concern when I saw that they didn't look very good, they both looked exhausted and worn as if they had just fought a harsh battle.

"Sandy? Starlight? What happened?" I asked.

Sandy was about to answer but passed out, I barely had enough to catch the sandman before he hit the floor. Star was too weak to talk so I led her to a chair before I called the yetis for assistance. As I gently handed my dear friend to the yeti I instructed him to get Sandy to a bed and then turned my attention to Star. I pick her up as gently as possible before following yeti to a bed. The yeti and I started to tend to my weak friends when I heard the phone ring. With a heavy sigh I asked the yeti to keep an eye on both of them as I go to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey mate its Bunnymund…um listen l was talkin' to Tooth and she said that there was a dark figure at her place. She said that it had something to do with pitch," Bunny explained sounding nervous.

"Come right away," I instructed immediately on guard forgetting to mention anything Sandy and Starlight

After getting off the phone I made a hasty return to Starlight and Sandy to check on their injuries. As I leaned over Starlight to check her bandages I heard her mumbling something.

"Bella...Bella," she repeated over and over like a mantra and I looked over at the yeti with a confused face.

"Bella? How does she know Bella?" I asked and the yeti just shrugged.

**Bella's p.o.v**

Pa and I soon arrived at the Pole. I was a little embarrassed to see anyone since I still had the bandage on my nose but we quickly saw North coming towards us.

"Bunny there you are and your bright Bella to," North said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah I did sorry mate. I couldn't leave her behind. She got punched at school today," Pa explained.

North nodded and smiled at me as if he wished he'd thought of it himself. I appreciated the fact that he didn't ask about what happened to my face.

"Of course I love surprise visits…depending on whose visiting mind you but if it Bella I am over moon with joy," North said with a chuckle and wrapped me in one of his world famous hugs.

"Oh Bunny great news Sandy and Starlight are back! Unfortunately not good news is they are weak. Sandy lose consciousness before he could tell me what happened," North explained.

I gave Pa a confused look at the mention of these new people. I wondered if they were guardians like the others or just spirits that happened to be friends with them all. Pa wouldn't look at me and just stared at North looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Holy crap. Did they say where they've been or if they are going back into hiding?" Pa asked looking nervous.

"No they didn't. Sandy literally fall into arms when I answer door," North explained holding out his beefy arms.

"Star though…she say peculiar thing," the Russian added.

"She did?" Pa replied.

"Ya, she say Bella over and over like repeating it would heal her very soul," North explained confused.

"Who is Sandy and Starlight Pa? Why would they know my name?" I asked and Pa looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there.

"I'll explain later darlin' right now-"

"Right now you need to tell me what the heck is going on," I demanded interrupting him.

He looked away from me suddenly as if he was ashamed. Whatever he was hiding from me it must have been big. I suddenly started to feel scared about what he had to say to me and braced myself when he turned back to look at me.

"Well um...they are old frineds of ours and I... uh…MiM Bella I wasn't ready to tell you this yet but…Sandy and Star are your biological parents. They gave you to me because I was the only one that could take care of ya," he explained looking at me nervously.

I didn't realize it but for a minute I actually stopped breathing. The one person in the whole world that I trusted and looked up to since before I could remember and he wasn't even my real dad.

"Ya see back in the day there were a pair of siblings, real nasty pair of bad eggs. The one was named Pitch and he used to work for the royal family before the darkness took him. His sister blamed the lunarians for it and despised Sandy and Star for taking Pitch's daughter away so she could be raised proper in the palace. Needless to say the shiela went mad and joined her brother in the darkness vowing revenge against MiM, Sandy and Starlight. After they had you they were terrified she would harm you so they gave you to me since only a few people can find the warren and…she doesn't really know I'm still alive," Bunny explained.

I was stunned, it was a heck of a story and that's just what I thought it was. I suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably thinking it was just a huge joke Pa was playing on just as Jack flew in.

"What so funny Lil Bell?" he asked calling me by one of his nicknames for me.

**Bunny p.o.v**

After explaining to Bella how she came to me and how Star knew her name I was thinking of the million different reactions I could have gotten from her. Laughter was not on that list of possibilities. She thinks I'm joking and before I can tell her it's the truth Jacks flies in before talking to Bella to see what's got her laughing. I soon hear a laugh from him to and I just rolled my eyes before noticing North was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes North?" I ask worried.

"Is that true Bunnymund? Is Sandy and Starlight are really Bella's biological parents?" he asked me.

I nodded reluctantly not able to say the words out loud. I simply stood there with North and watched as the children laughed until it slowly died down.

**Jack's pov**

"Uh…Bella you said Bunny told you this?" I asked Bella hesitantly.

"Ya," the kid replied still chuckling.

"Lil Bell….Bunny isn't funny, just funny lookin'," I said as I glanced over at the Pooka.

"…and I dunno if you've noticed but uh….he isn't laughing Bella," I added when I saw the expression on my friend's face.

Bella gave me a confused look before she looked over at Bunny who looked completely defeated. For a minute I think she stopped breathing as she let everything sink in before she walked up to Bunny. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I didn't need to hear it, I winced as Bella pushed Bunny away and ran past me. North Bunny and I stood in awkward silence before I turned to the Easter Bunny.

"Don't worry Kangaroo I'll go check on her," I said giving him a sympathetic smile and turned to go find Bella.

It didn't take me long to find her sitting on a window ledge staring out at winter scene outside looking depressed. I took a seat across from her on the ledge and waited to let her talk.

"This is the worst day of my life. First the fight and now this…" she mumbled.

"You do kinda look like some kind of weird bird thing," I teased earning myself a glare but also a reluctant smirk that she was trying to hide.

"Shut up I'm trying to brood here," she replied pulling her legs up to her chest and laid her head down her knees.

For a while we just sat there not saying anything but at least she knew she wasn't by herself. I'd be damned if I let one of my friends be alone especially when they were upset.

"You know…you shouldn't be too hard on the grumpy old kangaroo," Jack said.

"Hey he was the one keeping secrets not me," Bella snapped back.

"I know but did you even listen to what he was telling you. He was protecting you from something dark," I replied defending the Easter bunny.

"True…but he could have still told me. I could take it," she mumbled.

"That may be but I don't think he was ready to give up the title of Pa just yet. No matter what anyone says your always gonna be his baby," I explained gently.

Bella said nothing as she contemplated what I said to her. It seemed to help when she started to calm down more and relax. I decided now would be a good time to try and make her laugh again.

"So tell me…do you wanna build a snowman?" I teased in a sing song voice.

Not able to hold back her giggles Bella started giggling after she promptly smacked me in the shoulder.

"You know darn well I wanna build a snow man," Bella replied giggling.

"Heeeeeey that's not how it goes," I whined at her as I made it snow in the hallway so Bella could build her snowman.

**Bunny pov **

I watched the kids as they played in the snow Jack made and smiled. I was waiting to get a chance to talk to Bella and couldn't help listening to their conversation. I was grateful to the winter spirit for being a friend to us both. Jack had always been a brother figure for Bella since she was a baby. When she couldn't talk to me about something she would go to him and he always makes her smile when she was sad. As far as big brothers go Jack Frost was a natural from the moment I let him hold her and Bella gave him her first smile.

Jack happened to notice me over Bella's shoulder as he played with her in the snow. He gave me a warm smile which I returned with a grateful one. For now I would have to wait to talk to Bella about her parents since finding the dark entity and what it wanted came first. Until then I knew Jack had my back and he would get Bella to come around so I could properly apologize to her.

As I turned around and walked away I kept playing Bella's reaction in my mind over and over again. When she walked over to me and begged me to tell her that I was joking about not being her real dad, the anger and hurt in her eyes and I told her it was the truth, the heartbreak I felt when she pushed me away when I tried to hug her.

_'I'm so sorry darlin''_ I thought to myself feeling guilty.

_**~ later when the other guardians came ~**_

**Bella's p.o.v**

North and pa were fighting about whose holiday was best and I just rolled my eyes when Jack came into it siding on with North just to get under Pa's skin.

"Ok ok I have an idea. Let's ask Bella," I heard North say and I looked up to see all eyes on me.

"What holiday do u think is best Lil Bell?" Jack asked.

"Well...both of course. They bring joy to kids and that what counts both holidays...all holidays for that matter are best because they all bring joy and happiness to kids," I explained.

All three of them seemed to consider what I said and looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"You know she's right," Noth said.

"Ya thanks for reminding us darlin'," Pa said and I couldn't help smiling at the familiar nickname.

"Yes but between these two who brings more joy to the children?" Jack asked trying to instigate North and Pa again.

Irritated with this fight I chucked a pillow at Jack sending him flying off the armchair he was sitting on and he landed on his back giggling. North and Pa chuckled along with him agreeing that it served him right for stirring the pot.

"Hey guys, Manny is here," Jack said.

From where he was lying on the ground he had the perfect view of the ceiling window revealing the man on the moon himself. We all looked up at the moon and wondered why he was here.

"Manny, is it about dark figure?" North asked suddenly looking serious.

The man in the moon said nothing as he shone his light into the globe room consuming the entire room in its glow.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I think he is choosing a new guardian," North explained just as a gem rose out of the floor and split in half revealing two of them.

"Two guardians?" North wondered.

"I wonder who they are," I said softly to myself.

When both gems were out of the floor one of them showed a boy about Jack's age with sliver hair, blue eyes, knee long sliver pants and white top. The jem revealed that the other guardian was...me?

"Nightlight and Bella" North said surprised.

The news surprised me so much I fainted right there on the spot. Thankfully Jack was there to catch me before I hit the ground.

* * *

Alright that's all for now! Author does not own Frozen or Rise of the guardians characters. Thank you for reading everyone and please don't forget to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bunnny's p.o.v

My heart stopped for a second seeing Bella faint, I sighed in relief when Jack said that she was ok. The winter spirit picks her up and walks over to the sofa laying her down on it gently as if she were one of the small children we cared for.

"I think she just needs some rest; she's had a big day," North said sounding a little worried himself.

I nod and sit on the floor next to Bella thinking about what to say to her when she wakes up. I hate that she never really came to me when it came to talking about the bad stuff, she would only tell me the good. MiM bless the girl for wanting me to worry about her but just once I'd like to not have to do an intervention whenever something bad happened.It hurt because most of the time she'd go to someone else to talk but not me…never me her own Pa.

Even Frost who is annoying most of the time gets more out of her without lifting a finger, makes a guy starting feeling the green monster. I am thankful for him though because he was the one friend she had that never let her down. He has always been there for Bella to listen to her when she doesn't want to talk to me, to make her feel better, and getting her through her first four years of school. Oh did she hate going to the 'prison for children' as she called it, she didn't get her first friend until she was in year six and that didn't last very long with all the bullying. As I think back on it Jack is not only a big bother to her but her best friend…her only friend her age.

"So what did you and Bella talk about outside?" I asked the winter sprite and Jack gave me a 'really?' Look in response.

"What? I was just asking I am her dad…well kind of," I said defending myself.

Jack just shakes his head looking back at Bella whose face has started to go red from fever. The teen put his hand on her forehead to cool her down and after that she started to wake up. All I could do was observe her and just stayed quiet as she opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?"she asked sounding tired.

"You fainted when you found out that you're going to be a guardian," Jack answered her. Bella took a minute to remember before nodding, her face a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"By the way who's going to get Nightlight?" Jack asked looking at North.

North said that I would be the one getting him which I was a little upset about because I wanted to stay and talk with Bella about the Sandy and Starlight thing. However I understood that he wanted to send me so Bella could have time to cool down while I'm out. Hopefully the little shiella will open up about what she is feeling and tell us what she thinks about this. So I left to go find Nightlight and give the girl some space.

Ava p.o.v

I was walking back and forth in my lair, I was Furious that Sandman and Starlight got away from me. I was so close to defeating them that time, victory was so close I could almost taste it. Alas one cannot given to defeat so easy, I will find a way to destroy them. All I need is just time to find something they never want to lose. What will it be and how can I figure it out without getting caught? I know they are hiding something and it may be the thing I need that will be their undoing. I started to work on a plan to figure out what they were hiding.

Nightlight p.o.v

I was flying around the night sky lighting up the stars and smile up towards the man in the moon.

"Hey dad I'm almost done," I said in my thick British accent.

I land on the cold snow covered ground for a little break walking around, looking at the moon light shine on the snow. As I watched the undisturbed snow sparkle in the night I can't help thinking about my mother. My memories are disturbed when I hear something and quickly turn around

"Whose there?" I call out with a ball of light in my hand in case something tried to attack me unexpectedly.

"It's been a long time since I last saw ya," a thick aussi accent said making me jump and I turned around ready to fire the ball of light at the voice until I noticed it was Bunny

"Bunny you sacred me," I said making the pooka chuckle softly.

"Sorry ankle bitter," he replied calling me by that annoying nickname.

"I'm not a kid," I replied irritated and bunny once more chuckled.

"Sorry it's habit," he said and I just nodded.

"So why are you here?" I asked as I leaned my moon staff on my left shoulder

"I haven't seen you in while I wanted to see you ..you know you are looking more and more like your father's human from," he said making me smile sadly remembering my mother say the same thing to me before she...before she moved on to a new life.

"You ok mate?" Bunny asked and I nod quickly acting like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah just thinking about my mum," I explained looking away.

I didn't hear the pooka come up behind me before he put his paw on my shoulder but I welcomed the warm gesture.

"She's watching over you mate," he said with a kind smile.

"I know…just miss her," I said looking up at bunny a little.

"To be honest there is another reason I'm here. I need you to come to the pole with me," Bunny said making me look up at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not my place to say mate come on," he said as he tapped his foot twice on the ground and a tunnel appeared in the ground.

I stare at it for a few seconds before i jump in wondering what Bunnymund was talking about as he jumps in after me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny p.o.v

I get back to the Pole with Nightlight and notice that Bella was awake and talking with Jack on the sofa. I smile seeing that she is alright but i think she still hates me or at least still grumpy with me so I stay away from for a bit to give her some space until she is ready to talk.

"North I got him!" I call out.

Shortly after North walks in with a big smile on his jolly face.

"AH Nightlight! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!" North gushes making the young silver eyed teen smile

"Nice to see you again to North ...but um why am I here anyway? " Nightlight replies.

North smiles and calls Bella over to him. As she walks over with Jack I notice Nightlight staring at her a bit and I can't help but wonder what that's all about.

"Ok now to say," North says in an excited tone making both teens give him a weird look.

"Nightlight...Bella, Manny has pick you both to become guardians,"the jolly man announces with a big smile.

Nightlight says nothing with a shocked look on his face and Bella just stood there completely flabbergasted by the news. It would have been an amusing sight to see any other day but now was not the time.

"Wh-what? Why me? All I do is make the stars shine I can't help kids like you guys can," Nightlight said sounding worried.

"Nightlight listen, your dad _is_ not the kind of man to joke around with this kind of stuff," Tooth chimed in.

Nightlight nodded before he replied in a worried and confused tone," I know but i don't know why he picked me? I barely do anything for kids."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit sweet tooth," the fairy said kindly resting her hand gently on his shoulder.

Nightlight p.o.v

_'No he must be joking he can not be doing this to his own child right? Please just let this be a dream. Please please let it be a dream' _I thought to myself before a voice pulled me from my mental melt down.

"Nightlight are you alright?" the sweet voice asked me and I turned to see the girl...Bella her name is. She is looking at me with concerned eyes...really _really _pretty eyes.

"I um..i don't know..." i said softly looking down at my feet.

_'Why is dad making me do this? Mom died doing this so why is he making me do this to? Does he want me to die like mom did?...no Night clam down you are his only son he won't let anything happen to you...ah but why is he making me do this?...'_

I am having a war within myself trying to figure out why dad is wanting me to do this. I really don't understand, all I do is make the stars shine in the night sky. Making a bazillion little flashlights in the sky isn't exactly helping children so why am I chosen for this? I still cant figure out why dad want me to do this...I'm so lost.

Bella p.o.v

As shocked as I was about becoming a new guardian I was even more worried. Not for myself by for my fellow new guardian in training having a panic attack beside me. I have met Nightlight only a handful of times very briefly but when I did he wasn't acting like this. He always seemed like he was happy all the time making everyone around him laugh.

Nightlight always seemed like a really fun guy too be around, so I am really hoping he is going to be ok. Seeing him like this so sad and sacred like that makes me question just what have I been thrown into.

Ava p.o.v

I was still in my lair, I smirked softly to myself feeling how scared Nightlight is. He is sacred that the same thing that happened to his mother will happen to him. The fear of his father is not fully being there for him is delicious and I want more of it, I _will _get more of it before I destroy the moron on the moon's precious baby boy right before his eyes.

"Oh this will be to easy...to get Nightlight out of the way at least," I comment out loud to my precious shadows of darkness.

"Now let's see if i can figure out the little girl's deal. What is baby Bella's fear?" I ask myself as I wander aimlessly through my home.

I close my eyes trying to figure her out but nothing is coming to me, she is well protected by daddy. Oh well the girl is the least of my problems for now she can wait, I need work on the rest of my plan first... I need to take Sandy out first but not the same way my nit wit of a brother did. I will get what I need out of the sandman before I destroy him but first I need that little dust cloud and his bride to make an appearance. It will take a few days anyway but that will give me more time to figure out how to take out Jack Frost.

That little brat has become more powerful since he gained his believers and he's become quite the nuisance when it comes to my plans. The boy must go first since he holds the greatest challenge for me at the present moment. Fortunately brother was able to tell me a bit about his plans to destroy the guardians and it sparked an idea. I knew exactly where I needed to go and how exactly I intended to do it, victory was so close I could taste it teasing my taste buds.

"Let's go pay a visit to our dear friend Toothiana and sneak a peak at Jack Frost's past life shall we?" I said to my pets before we disappeared to begin the research portion of my plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella p.o.v

I was sitting down next to the now newest member of the clan that I've met so far, Nightlight. He was so quiet and awkward that it was starting to make _me _feel uncomfortable.

"So what do you think about all of this?" I asked trying to make conversation.

The silver eyed teen looked at me before shrugging his shoulders and softly replied, "I'm not to sure."

"What about you?" he asked leaning back onto the sofa.

"The same I guess," I replied wrapping my arms around my stomach as Nightlight nodded.

"So..." he said trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Umm...how is your dad?" he asked nervously.

"Bunny?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"Yeah Bunny is your dad," Nightlight replied and I just shook my head.

"No he's not...Sandman is," I corrected him and the new teen guardian bilnked.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

We returned to sitting in silence once more this time even more awkward with him bringing up the whole baby daddy problem I was having. Deciding to focus my thoughts on something else I turned to thinking about Nightlight. I may not know why I was chosen but i know what he is the guardian of. It is really easy to see if you know what your looking for. Sometimes its in there work like Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth but it can also be in their personalty like Jack. With Nightlghit it's in his personalty, if he's in a good mood, he is pretty much miscvious and kind like Jack. I like to think his center is linked with Jack, somehow you can't have Jack's center without Nightlight's center...I am not 100% sure if what I am thinking of is his center...i really want to tell him but i know as well as he does that you need to find your center on your own.

Nightlight p.o.v

I was on the sofa for a while lost in my thoughts when I feel someone sit next to me but it didn't break my train of thought. That is until I hear her angel like voice speak to me and before I knew it we started having a conversation. Everything seemed to be going so well until I spoiled it by bringing her family situation creating an awkward silence between us.

_'Nice going Nightlight' _I thought to myself.

I tried desperately to think of something to say to the pretty girl but nothing seemed to come to mind. I was horrified at myself as I stared at her with my mouth hanging open like a cod fish. When I finally thought of something to say to Bella, North came into the room and went directly over to where Bella was sitting.

"Ah there you you are Bella! Starlight wants to know if wanted to meet her," he said in a thick Russian accent.

"I guess so," Bella replied before standing up and nervously follows North.

As she passed me I tried to give her an encouraging smile feeling it was the least I could do after our uncomfortable conversation. She managed to smile back at me for just a second before catching up with North. I watched her walk out of the room before I see Jack smirking at me along with Tooth smiling sweetly in a way that creeped me out.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

Jack just shakes his head before he replied in a knowing tone, "nothing."

"Nothing my hide, tell me," I said

"And miss out on the fun? "Jack said in a resting tone

"Jack i think we should tell him,"Tooth said looking at him and then then to me.

The guardian of fun shkes his head again and explains, "Na it will be batter if he finds out on his own."

"Jjjaaaccckk tell me!" I begged and he just shakes his head and walks out of the room with Tooth behind him and I sigh laying back down on the sofa rubbing my head as a headache started to form.

Starlight p.o.v

I was sitting in a chair next to my husband, the Sandman, very worried. As the door creaked open I nervously looked up to see a 17 year old girl that had bright blue eyes and hip long sandy blonde hair.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" I asked with with tears in my eyes.

She nods "Yeah i am..you're Starlight right?" he replied in a quiet voice.

I smile and nod understanding that she could not possibly remember me even if it did still hurt that my child didn't know me.

"Bunny told me that you are my mum,"she said and I nod.

"Yes I am," I reply not knowing what else to say other then that.

I watched as the poor girl looked beside herself with all the new information being absorbed all at once. She looked so confused and lost as she stood before us until finally she looked me in the eye.

"I wish that he told me before instead of lying to me all theses years," she replied almost bitterly and I was a little shocked that a thing like that came form Bella.

"He just wanted you to be happy. Bunny did what he did because he genuinely thought that was the best choice at the same and had to live with that decision," I explained.

"He could have gone for Uncle Bunny and told me the truth about you guys," she argued and I just nod a little seeing that she picked up bunny's stubbornness.

"Bella I know you are upset about what Bunny as done but - "i was cut off.

"No buts! He lied about who my father was if he wasn't sure if you'd come back or not he could have at least just told me as much as he could. I've been in the dark all these years feeling like something wasn't right and feeling like I was going crazy, "she said and I can hear the anger in her voice as tears formed in her eyes.

Without thinking twice I was out of my chair and had my daughter wrapped tightly in my arms. I held her as he cried tears of anger and sadness and ran my fingers through her hair humming a lullaby I hadn't uttered since the girl in my arms was but a baby.

Ava p.o.v

While Tooth was still at the pole I go to the tooth palace to get Frost's, the Russian man's and the humming bird's teeth. It took me a while to find them without getting busted by the baby humming birds but I managed to pull off my mission flawlessly. When I returned back to my lair I gazed over my prizes before I decided I would look at the memories of the Tooth fairy first.

~ tooth's past in her p.o.v~

I had shoulder long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. I was ten when I lost my mother and I had to help dad out with the house a lot. I also had an older brother who was 13.

When I was 15 my father ditd and it was just me and my brother who was now 18.

At 19 I became a mother.

When I turned 20 a fire started up in the house, I noticed my one year old child was still in there and I ran back in. Brother who was 23 tried to stop me but is didn't work. When I found him I quickly picked him up and ran back towards the exit. When I was half way out, the door fell on me and I black out. The last thing i heard was my baby boy crying out 'mummy! ' mummy! 'mummy! '

Ava p.o.v

I open my eyes slowly then I saw Tooth's teeth and chuckled darkly "Aawwww motherly love."

I continued to stare at the tubes of teeth menacingly before deciding on North's teeth next and looked inside.

~north past in his p.o.v~

At 15 I had a fit body not to big not to small. I had dark brown hair along with bright blue eyes and my family was poor but happy. There was my mum, dad, me, and my 2 little brothers.

At 18 I finally mastered making toys out of wood. I sold them so we could have some money at least buy enough food to feed all of us.

When I truned 20 I had my own little toy shop which had at least 34 toy sold per day. That same year my father had died..so it was now up to me to take care of our family. I tried to use the little extra money I had to help other families knowing it would make my father proud that gave to those less fortunate then us.

When I was 31 one of my younger brothers who was 19 was in the wrong place at the wrong time and wrongly accused of theft. The punishment for stealing in that year was death so I said that I did it so that my little brother would neither die or have his name sullied...but I knew my family whould be ok because I had taught both my brothers how to make toys has well.

Ava p.o,v

I opened my eyes and sighed at how boring both of the guardians had been. As I sat North's teeth down I look at the last set of teeth I grabbed and smiled at them. Hopefully these would give me some entertainment.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava p.o.v

I now have the information I need to get to North, Tooth and Jack. All that's left to do now is to watch them and wait for the right time to start part two of my plan. The beautiful part of all this is that they know I am up to something but they have no idea what.

Let the games begin.

Bunny p.o.v

I was sitting on the sofa and North was trying to help me understand Bella's point about all of this. I understand that she is mad but I just wish she would let me explain myself about the whole mess. I see Bella walk into the room and I shot off the couch like a gun to walk over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her a little nervous about her response.

"What's to talk about _Bunny_? Ya want to talk about how you lied to me all these years? Or how you kept dodging around the topic when I brought up feeling different?"she said still sounding a little mad to say the least."

"I was trying to keep ya safe! Ya yer right I lied and I'm sorry but I swear I was doing what I thought was best. Besides the fact that there was something nasty out there lookin' for the Sandman clan I didn't want ya growin' up without a father...I didn't want ya growin' up like I did," I explained.

My heart broke to see Bella look so confused and lost especially knowing that I was the one that did that to her. I watched unsure of what to say or do as Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes, a tick she's always had whenever she was getting overwhelmed by something.

"I have no idea what to think about all this...plus there is the whole guardian thing. It's just...it's just to much," she replied with a defeated expression on her face.

When I didn't say anything back to her, Bella mumbles about needing some air before she walks she does I feel the guilt eating away in my gut for the pain I had caused this kid who I swore to protect. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see North and I sigh a little before looking back down not caring at all that tears are rolling down my cheeks.

Bella p.o.v

I was sitting down in the snow with my thoughts all over the place. I cover my face with my hands before I feel a cold arm wrap around my shoulders. I knew it was Jack because he's the only one that can sneak up on me like that.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just shook my head before I replied,"I don't know."

I felt Jack go into big brother mode as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively both of us falling into a comfortable silence as we watch the snow fall.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Jack asked after a while.

"I know its just...i don't know...this whole 'hey guess what you're adopted and these complete strangers are your real mum and dad' and then there's a the becoming i guardian thing...its just hard," I explained the best I could.

I feel the hold on me get a little bit tighter but it didn't hurt, it just felt safe.

"Just stay strong at least for a little bit longer until we figure this out. Okay?"Jack asks almost as if he's pleading with me.

I nod my head trying to fight back the tears of frustration threatening to fall. Feeling completely overwhelmed and to exhausted to fight anymore I silently sob against the winter spirit's chest. As we continued to watch the snow Jack started to hum lightly as he began to rock back and froth still holding me while I rested my head on his shoulder trying to clam down.

Nightlight p.o.v

I was watching Jack and Bella through the window and sighed a little. I hate seeing people sad, especially her for some reason. All I want to do is go make her feel better. Before I know it I'm suddenly thinking of Bella and the way she smiles, her laugh, her eyes. It's amazing to think that someone that I had just met not to long ago was suddenly filling my mind. I want to reach out and help her, be her light to guide her darkness of confusion...but how can I when I cannot even help myself.

I am still searching for what my center is supposed to be. Funny thing is I think I have a ruff idea on what Bella's is but as for mine...I've got no clue and on top of that I don't have any believers so as soon as I'm a guardian I will probably be to weak to do anything and disappear forever.

Feelings of anger seemed to bubble inside me directed at my father. Why is dad doing this to Bella and I? She doesn't have believers ether. I sighed a little before a sad smile graced my face while I continued watching Jack and Bella. I couldn't help admiring how much of a good brother Jack is to Bella but at the same time I find myself a bit jealous of the winter spirit's ability to make the girl smile. I wish I could think of a way to make Bella kinda happy or at least put a smile on her face.

_ 'Oh how I miss her smile'_ I thought to myself before a memory seemed to flash in my mind.

_~Nightlight's flash back ~_

_I was only a little over a year old and I was taking my first steps. I see mum waiting for me and I smile with a giggle as I wobble over but I suddenly fall and start to cry._

_ "Aw my boy"my mother said as she picked me up._

_As if flicking a switch my tears have stopped and I am suddenly smiling, my body filling with joy as I received attention and a gentle touch from my mother. The warmth coming from her makes me feel calm and safe._

_"It's ok my bright light, "she said calling me by the nick name she gave me._

_~end of flash back still nightlight p.o.v ~_

'That was a little odd' i thought to myself confused to myself confused.

I sit down and rub my head unsure as to why I was suddenly thinking about my mother. I don't know what to do think or say but before I can think about it further I hear the door open. I look up to see Jack carrying a sleeping Bella and walking over to the living room.

"Bella?! what happened?! "bunny asked worried. Bella cuddled into Jack undisturbed and I am surprised Bunny didn't wake her.

"Quiet Bunny she is just sleeping," Jack said laying her down on the sofa.

I see Bunny's ears drop back a little before I looked over to see the elves trying to give Jack a blanket to cover Bella. I smiled a little as I watched Jack pick up the offered blanket before he gently wrapped the girl with it. He then kissed Bella's forehead lightly and whispered "Good night lil' Bell."


	10. Chapter 10

Ava p.o.v

As I paced through my lair, I was deep in thought thinking of what to swap Tooth's and North's real memories with. Those fools gave me so much to work with it was difficult to decide which would be the most crippling. Jack was going to be easy, I would simply replace the memory of his death where instead of saving his beloved sister, he just didn't get Emily off the ice quick enough killing them both.

I couldn't help the proud smile on my face as I thought about how the fake memories would destroy the mind of the eternal youth. A chuckle escaped my lips as I picked up Jack's tube of teeth and place it inside a circle of white and black candles before taking a pinch of black nightmare dust.

As I sprinkled it all over to tube I read the out the spell," cloud the mind to make the lie the truth."

The candle flames went higher as I take a knife and poke my finger. I allow my blood to drip on Jack's tube as I continue to chuckle to my self and repeat the spell until the candle goes out. Satisfied with my work I clean my finger thinking about whether or not I should do another victim right away.

After a few moments I thought to myself _'No I'll let them squirm for a while before I do another. It's more fun when they squirm.'_

Nightlight p.o.v

I was watching Bella sleep thinking about what to do and thinking about what Bella had said. I sigh to myself thinking I cant say yes to being a guardian, without believers Bella and I would be dead before we could take the oath.

I tried desperately to think of what MiM's plan was for the both us but my thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

Bunny p.o.v

This was absolutely infuriating getting nowhere. All of the guardians of childhood were together at last talking about what Ava could be up too but so far we have come to a dead end.

"There is no way we can no what Ava plans to do until we know what she is capable of. It has been long time since we fought her last and there is much we do not know about her strength," North said sounding exhausted.

"Is it possible she could go into our memories Tooth?" Star asked concerned.

"Honestly I have no idea. I suppose it's possible but as far as I know I am the only one with the ability to go into the memories at will," the tooth fairy explained worried.

Before anyone could say anything else a blood curdling scream filled the room scaring the crap out of us. I quickly turned beside me to see Jack kneeling on the floor pulling at his hair.

I instantly dropped to the floor and wrapped my paws around the kid scared out of my mind about what could possibly be happening to the kid.

"Jack...mate talk to me kit you're scarin' us," I said thinking the word 'scare' was an understatement.

"Nnno...this can't be right...no no no NO EMILY!" the kid screamed like someone had just ripped his heart out.

Not knowing what else to do I wrapped my arms around the kid protectively so he couldn't hurt himself as he cried in what seemed like excruciating pain. My heart broke to see him that way but there was literally nothing any of us could do about it. That was until Tooth looked horrified as she stared at Jack shaking in my grasp.

"Oh MiM... she wouldn't," Tooth said sounding disgusted.

Jack p.o.v

Leaning on my staff I could feel myself getting a headache from trying to figure all this out.

"Why was she after you and sandy in the first place Star? Maybe that has something to do with it with what she planning," I asked pulling at straws.

Star looked up to me before she replied, "dream sand and star dust is ten times stronger then all the black magic put together...she wanted to use it to make herself stronger. It was the reason we had to hide Belle...at such a young age she wont have her powers but if Ava had stolen the child away for herself then there's no telling the damage she would have done with Belle's magic. However Ava has been gone a long time there's no teeling what she can do now."

"I agree," North said.

"There is no way we can know what Ava plans to do until we know what she is capable of. It has been long time since we fought her last and there is much we do not know about her strength," North said sounding exhausted.

As everyone around me talked I could feel the thumping in my head getting more violent by the second. I realized quickly this was no ordinary headache. All of a sudden my world went hazy and before I knew it I was standing inside a memory I had not seen in a while.

I looked at my reflection and saw that I once again had brown hair and eyes. I looked up to see my sister looking terrified as she stood on the ice that was cracking around. Carefully I felt my body doing the familiar steps to do in order to save Emily but for some reason something didn't feel right.

As I grabbed the stick to throw Emily off the ice I realized to late that I had made a grave mistake. My weight had cracked the ice to much and before I knew it both Emily and I had fallen into the freezing cold water below the ice. I tried my best to swim to her but it was like I couldn't move or breath...all I could do was watch my baby sister drown in front of me right before everything went black for me.


End file.
